godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darthpineapple401
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evil godzilla.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarwanNabihWikia (Talk) 19:40, March 29, 2011 No problem No problem, this massage is sent automatically to new users when they make their first edit on any wiki, but still no problem. :) MarwanNabihWikia 20:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Just want to say that you shouldn't add your profile to the wiki's categories.MarwanNabihWikia 15:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks about Zombie Jiger Thanks for saying that about Zombie Jiger, my first creation. Zombiejiger 18:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombie Jiger Rubypole I saw that you edited some ultras will you do Tiga? Now Rubypole isn't coming up on my computer either.Zombiejiger 19:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Zombie Jiger I saw you put the Zombie Jiger picture up on your page. I like it.Zombiejiger 19:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Zombiejiger Zombie Jiger Picture Will you edit the part you wrote about the Zombie Jiger picture you posted? All you need to do is say who made it (Zombiejiger). Thank you. Zombiejiger 19:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Cool Pic Cool picture of Tiga. Speed, Power and Omni modes are in that pic.Zombiejiger 19:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Jiger The bottom two of the Jiger pics where added by me.Zombiejiger 19:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger How do you like Rubypole? How do you like him now that you got to see him?Zombiejiger 20:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Zombie Jiger I like that you used Zombie Jiger in your Fanzilla!Zombiejiger 19:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Zombie Godzilla I think there is a Zombie Godzilla already. But what about a Zombie Barugaran...Zombiejiger 19:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Fanfiction Ok, when you make a fan made character or creature just put it under the "Fanfiction" category, or "Fanzilla" category don't put them in in the "Godzilla" or any other category. I want them to be put under fanfiction I just want to remove all the content from fanzilla to fanfiction, because I really don't like the sound of fanzilla, And I prefer people to to put "Fanfiction:" before then character's or creature's name rather than "Fanzilla:" , Mr. Maro (Talk | ) 16:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. If you want to add your Fanfiction, please add it on Godzilla Fanon. If you don't believe me, then read our policies, and you'll get it. Godzilla Article Excuse me, but why did you remove soooo many content from the Godzilla article? Explain yourself! Blocked I like to assume the best in people but what you did was pure vandalism. I am blocking you for three days for that.Maroman (talk) 13:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC)